


Flowers and Trees, Birds and Bees

by 0bviousLeigh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, The Talk, anatomical language, nothing super explicit though that part is glossed over, oh and talking about menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: Well, someone has to give Yuya and Yuzu The Talk. You know, the one about where babies come from, and how bodies change with puberty. Fun times.





	Flowers and Trees, Birds and Bees

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of ties in with my Children of War series, but I'm just not in the mood to figure out where to post it, plus it can be read as stand alone. So it fits in with current Arc-V canon, and/or in with Children of War canon

Shuzo can’t say he’s surprised when Yoko lets herself into his office and marches up to him with a stern look on her face. She has a habit of showing up unannounced, with a plan in mind.

“What’s up?” Shuzo asks, reaching for his coffee mug.

Yoko stops him with a hand on his wrist and says, “It’s time.”

“Time for what?” Shuzo asks, trying to shake her off.

“To tell them about the birds and the bees.”

Shuzo is suddenly glad she stopped him from grabbing his coffee. “WHAT?!” He yelps.

Yoko nods. “They’ll be attending school with older kids, kids who will know things. Wouldn’t you rather them hear this from us, rather than learn about it by looking at some other kids’ porn magazine?”

Shuzo feels the blood drain from his face. “I-I suppose,” he stammers.

“Should we tell them together?” Yoko asks.

“No!” Shuzo cries, “No, I think we stick with telling them separately.”

Yoko nods. “Okay, so I’ll come to your house tonight with Yuya and we’ll get them in different rooms.”

“Tonight?!” Shuzo asks, “So soon?”

“Before we lose our nerve,” Yoko says.

“I have no nerve!” Shuzo says.

“Even better to get it done quickly, then,” Yoko says bracingly.

Shuzo groans. This woman will be the death of him.

 

 

That night, Shuzo wrings his hands as he and Yuya sit at the kitchen table. Shuzo clears his throat. “So, Yuya…did your mom tell you why you’re here?”

Yuya shakes his head. “Not really, she said you would explain.”

Damn her. “Right,” Shuzo says. “Well…this is really something your father ought to have old you, but since I’m here…” he clears his throat. “Yuya, we’re going to talk about where babies come from.”

Yuya’s eyes widen. “Eggs and sperm?”

“How do you know that?!” Shuzo yelps.

Yuya looks confused. “I read a book about it. Women have eggs, men have sperm.”

“Yes, but in terms of uniting the eggs and sperm…” Shuzo falters. “Um…I have a book too, hang on…” he grabs a book that he checked out of the library. He opens to a diagram of the uterus. “See, this is where eggs are stored,” he points to the ovaries. He turns the page and shows a model of the male reproductive system. “And this is where the sperm is stored.”

Yuya looks flabbergasted. “What is that?”

“Those are testicles.”

Yuya looks at Shuzo curiously. “Why are they so big? Are they heavy?”

Shuzo breathes a sigh of relief. Those are questions he can answer. He gently talks Yuya through the changes his body will go through, from outward appearance to changes in his mood and attitude. He talks to Yuya about hygiene for every part of his body. Then it’s time to talk sex.

“Now you see, this is all related to how babies are made. Eggs are inside women, and sperm is inside men, so the two…have to meet…somehow.” He’s stammering again.

Yuya looks horrified. “Does it involve pee?”

“No, no!” Shuzo says quickly. “But um, it…well it’s like this…”

As he talks, Yuya looks more and more horrified. By the time Shuzo finishes, he looks vaguely nauseous.

“Why would anyone want to do that?” He asks.

Shuzo struggles for an answer. “Well, to have a baby. And sometimes just because…it feels nice.”

“How?!” Yuya cries.

“Well, the sex organs are very sensitive. And if you want to have sex but not a baby, there are ways to prevent the sperm and egg from meeting. There’s condoms and birth control…”

Yuya covers his ears. “I don’t care!” he shouts, “That’s gross, I’m never doing that ever, ever, EVER!”

Shuzo places his hand on Yuya’s shoulder. “Now hold on, even if you don’t want to engage in sex, this is something you should listen to.”

Yuya uncovers his ears with a pout and Shuzo wipes sweat from his forehead. He hopes Yoko is having better luck than he is.

 

 

Yuzu clutches her abdomen, her eyes wide in shock. “That’s what a period is?!”

Yoko nods. “Yes, sweetie, that’s the word most people use to talk about menstruation.”

“And it happens every month?!”

“That’s right,” Yoko says. “Now I’m not going to sugar coat this for you, it’s gross. It’s the shedding of tissue and fluid. Your first period probably won’t hurt, it’ll be a discharge of thin, dark-colored fluid—”

“It just comes out?!” Yuzu asks, “I can’t control it?? What if I have to pee?!”

Yoko refers back to the diagram on her lap. “That happens in two different places. You can control when you pee, but not when menstrual fluid comes out. That’s why you have to use a pad or a tampon.”

“The tampon goes…inside?” Yuzu asks, looking close to tears. “Does it hurt?”

“No, honey. It can be uncomfortable the first time you use one, but it doesn’t hurt. Sometimes women choose not to use them at all. Now, as time goes on, periods can be very uncomfortable, and none of them will be exactly the same. You may have cramps, and they can be painful. During your period you may have cravings for certain foods, and you may be moody. It’s all normal, it happens because your hormone levels change.”

“But why?” Yuzu asks. “It doesn’t seem fair, I don’t want to have that happen every month!”

Yoko sighs. “I know, it doesn’t sound fun. There are ways it can be kept from happening, birth control can help, but that’s something you should only start after you’ve had a few periods and seen how they affect you.”

“And this is all because of…of having babies?” Yuzu asks.

Yoko nods—now comes the fun part. “And babies come from sexual intercourse.”

 

By the end of the day, Yuzu and Yuya are both shell-shocked and swear that they’ll never have sex as long as they live.

“Did we screw up?” Shuzo asks as he watches Yuya and Yuzu avoid eye-contact with each other.

Yoko shrugs. “We’ll find out soon enough.”

 

 

 

On the walk to school the next day, Yuzu and Yuya are silent for an entire block. It’s probably a record for them, and Yuya is the first to break the silence.

“Did my mom tell you the same thing your dad told me?”

“I hope not,” Yuzu mutters, not meeting his eyes. “It was girl-specific.”

“Y-yeah,” Yuya stammers, “But I mean about…you know…” He lowers his voice. “Sex?”

Yuzu sighs. “Oh, you got that part, too?”

Yuya nods fervently. “I’ve heard people talk about it but…god it sounds gross!”

Yuzu finally looks at Yuya, her eyes wide. “I know! Holy cow, why would anyone do that?!”

Yuya laughs in relief. “Okay, I thought I was the only person in the world who wasn’t weirded out.”

“No, I am so weirded out,” Yuzu says.

Yuya gives her a serious look. “So, we never speak of this again?”

“Never,” Yuzu agrees. “And we never talk to each other’s parents about gross stuff either.”

“Deal!” Yuya says, and they do their secret handshake to seal the agreement.

 

 

But everyone must eat their words. A few weeks after the talk, Yuya goes to Shuzo (red faced and stammering) with a list of questions about puberty. Yuzu goes to Yoko and asks what she should do when she has her first period, and Yoko buys her a package of pads to keep in her bathroom, and encourages her to be honest with her dad, because he’s a grown man who can handle buying pads for his daughter.

But he is still a father, and when he calls Yoko a few months later at midnight to whisper that Yuzu had her first period, he chokes up about how his baby girl is becoming a woman.

“It’s not that glamorous,” Yoko mumbles as she squints at the clock. “But yes, she’s growing up.”

Shuzo sobs and Yoko warns him not to do that in front of Yuzu, because she’ll never forgive him.


End file.
